Revenge
by zizzy333
Summary: Harry is persuaded by his fathers voice to kill SpiderMan, even if he doesn’t want Peter dead. So he hires someone else to dispose of him hoping he would fail. But what he doesn’t realize is that he just might be good at his job.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! This is my first Spidey fic. So go easy on me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or any of its characters.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"HELP! THE BUILDING'S ON FIRE! SOMEONE CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT! HELP!"

Spider-Man had just decided to call it a night when he heard the frantic calls of a middle-aged-man. He was heading the opposite way from the shouts and so he quickly swung over to a buildings roof to see what was going on.

Sure enough he could see smoke curling in to the sky about seven blocks away. He sighed before he took action. He already stopped a bank robbery and two muggings but the rest of his patrol had been pretty quiet.

As he approached the place where the smoke was he saw the glow of the fire flickering upon other buildings and took from that it was going to be a pretty big fire. He sped up, turned the corner and like he predicted, he saw a building with huge flames bursting through the windows.

He recognized the building because he had to go past it every time he went to the Daily Bugle. It was an office building that went four stories up and was pretty popular around town.

He released the web he was holding on to, did a summersault in the air and landed perfectly next to the hysteric man. "Is there anyone in there?" Spider-Man asked in a strong voice.

At first the man was too stunned to speak. He looked at the hero next to him, so this was the legendary Spider-Man. He looked over him over with his mouth slightly agape. He was quickly pulled back to his senses when a fire exploded out of a window and stuttered, "I- I- I think… I thought I heard someone."

That is all Peter needed to hear. He quickly web zipped to the top floor and burst through the window. He looked around. He was in an ordinary looking office. Well as ordinary as it could get when flames danced about it.

He tried not to breath in any smoke as he dodged flames and went out in to the hall. He was quickly greeted by a wave of heat that made him feel slightly light-headed. He could barely see five feet in front of him because of all the smoke.

He yelled out "IS ANYONE IN HERE?" he listened. He then heard a hacking cough behind him. He quickly turned and started running towards the sound. Soon he found the source; a man, no older than him, crawling on the floor with a cloth over his mouth, trying to block out the smoke.

He swiftly picked him up in a fire mans hold. The man yelled in surprise and so Peter said reassuringly to him "Don't worry, I'm here to help!" and turned to the office he earlier came through.

He quickly jumped back out the window and web slinged down to the ground. He gently put the man down on the grass carefully to avoid iterating any burns he may have gotten. He then jumped back in to the burning building.

He then hastily checked the rest of the fourth floor for anybody else. He found nobody and descended down to the third, nobody was their ether.

He felt like his lungs were being poked repeatedly with needles and he was starting to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Then to make things worse his spider sense started to tingle as he went down to the second floor.

He knew that he had to hurry and check the rest of the floors because the building wasn't going to hold up that much longer.

He looked around the second floor as fast as he could and found two more people, a older woman, passed out on the floor and a middle aged woman who thought that she was hallucinating when she saw Spider-Man. He hurried and got the two women out of there, with his spidey sense growing all the while.

Finally he got down to the bottom floor. He started to look around when his spider scenes flared. He quickly did what his instincts told him and did a hand spring to the left. As soon as he was out of the way a large beam from the ceiling crashed down right were he was previously standing.

He stood there for a second looking up at the ceiling making sure that no more burning beams were going to fall. They all looked threatening. With that in mind he checked the rest of the first floor as fast as he could.

He only found one more person, a man in his sixties, and so he slung him over his shoulder. His lungs now felt like they were on fire because of the smoke and his nerves screamed where he had been burned.

He looked for an exit just to figure out that the beam that had fallen earlier blocked the safest looking one.

Peter groaned. He looked for another safe looking place to exit but found none. All the doors were blocked and all of the windows had fire bursting out of them. His spider sense then flared again telling him to get the heak out of there.

Peter quickly found a window that wasn't as bad as the rest of them and decided that it was there only hope. "Hold on!" he told the man and ran as fast as he could over to the window and jumped through it hoping that it wouldn't do that much harm to the elder man… or himself. For a second it was pure heat and then, they were out of the building.

Peter landed on his feet, staggered a little started to run as fast as he could away.

As soon as they were a safe distance away there was a great cracking sound and the building caved in causing the flames to rise higher and even more smoke to come rushing out.

Then he put the man down on the grass and checked to see if he was in any immediate danger from his experience.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking in to the eyes of the man.

"I- I think so. You saved my life! I guess… I guess I have always been wrong about you. Thank you." Peter smiled even though the man couldn't see it.

"Your welcome." He stated which sprang up a coughing fit. After he stopped he leaned up against a tree to catch his breath. Then he heard the sirens coming towards the collapsed building.

_Sure now they get here,_ he thought to himself. He pushed off the tree and pressed his middle finger and his ring finger on the lower part of his palm, which released a web that shot out to building across the street.

Waving back at the crowd that had started to gather around him and the older man, he jumped up and swung away.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

After getting far enough away from the scene he started to check over his own wounds. He was burned on the shoulder from busting through office doors, same thing with his leg, and his back was burned from standing to close to the fire when he picked up the old lady on the second floor. His lungs burned with each breath he took and he was light headed from lack of oxygen.

He shook his head slightly trying to sake the dizziness off. He decided it was just best to go to his small cramped up apartment and hit the bunks.

He jumped off the building and was free falling, spiraling towards the ground and right before he would have hit, he sent a web to the building to his right and sharply changed directions, towards his apartment.

After five minutes of web slinging he spotted the little building and web slinged in to the wall where he stuck. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and then started to climb up the wall.

When he got to his balcony he jumped over it and went in. He pulled down the shades and then pulled his mask off. As he got out of his Spidey suit and in to his pajamas, the adrenalin, which had been keeping him up, wore off.

As waves of exhaustion hit him he collapsed on to his bed and almost as soon as he hit the mattress he fell in to a deep sleep.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It had almost been four months since he figured it out. Four months since his life shattered in to a million pieces, four months, and he still didn't believe it.

Four months ago he learned his best friend, no his _formal_ best friend, had killed his father. Even more he learned that his formal best friend was Spider-Man. At first he was in denial. How could scrawny lil' old Peter be the thieving Spider-Man? But he saw his face under the mask. He knew it had to be true.

"Son, you know what you must do," said a drawling voice from nowhere. Harry didn't say anything he just tried to ignore it.

"I know you can hear me Harry. You must avenge me!" the voice said a little louder. Harry shuddered.

"I- I can't." he said in a whisper.

"Harry, your not going to just sit there while he terrorizes the city, are you? He killed me Harry, he is a murder," The voice said emphasizing the last four words.

Harry didn't speak again. He never thought about that, that Peter might be doing the same thing he has done to him to other people…

"Harry, you must kill him, destroy him, like he did to me." Harry thought about all the things Peter might have already done. He just heard on the news that Spider-Man had started a fire at some office building… the thought of Pete doing that enraged him. Peter had turned evil on them and he had to do something about it.

"I'll- I'll think of something, dad." He said to barely above a whisper.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

A/N

Okay, I know that was sort of lame but hey- this is my first Spidey fiction!

Yea, so now what you do is click on that little "Go!" button down there and type something in that little box that pops up and press enter or what ever. And that little thing you typed will make my day or if you type bad things in it make me sad. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Ello' peoples!

I just want to thank Snowie The Almighty for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or any of its characters… but Larry's mine!

And on to the story!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Peter awoke the next day to sounds of Russian music and smells of burnt food. He turned groggily over in his bed to see what time it was. One thirty. He yawned and closed his eyes again.

"ONE THIRTY?" he nearly yelled jumping out of bed. He looked back at his clock and sure enough the time flashed back 1:31 PM. "J.J's going to kill me!" he said, quickly scurrying around trying to get ready as fast as he could.

After he got all his stuff together he dashed out the door. He was able to dodge through the yells of "RENT!" and started running through the streets. He was supposed to be at the Bugle at 12 that morning but all of those sleepless nights got to him and he just sort of collapsed.

It was now 1:45 and he still had a long way to go. "Dang it! I am so toast- wait a minute… what are my doing?" he asked him self, out loud, and he ran in to the nearest ally way. A second later Spider-Man came swinging out. What would have been a thirty minute run turned in to a seven minute "ride."

Peter landed on the roof of the Daily Bugle and crawled through the air ventilators and in to the men's bathroom. After checking to see that no one was there he quietly crawled down and went in to one of the stalls. After quickly changing back in to his regular outfit, he dashed out and ran in to the busy office. He sprinted up to Betty and asked breathlessly "J.J. busy?"

Betty was looking at some e-mail's when Peter asked. She quickly stole a glance at Peter. He looked like he just got out of bed and ran a marathon. Which is technically what he did. "Nope, not right now, but better be on your toes, he is in one of his moods." She stated looking back at the computer.

"Thanks," said Peter and dashed in to his bosses office. J. Jonah Jameson was busy yelling at some guy for some reason or another, but when he spotted Peter he bristled.

"Parker! Where were you this morning! I had to send out George here to that stupid convention! Your fired!" Before he could say anything else Robbie came in and said

"Ten minutes till deadline, we need a front page." Taking his cue Peter went up to him and thrust his portfolio in to J.J's hand. There were six or seven pictures of Spider-Man stopping the muggers and bank robbers and such.

J.J looked them over quickly and said, "Fine, your unfired, Parker, but this is your last straw. Now don't let me see your face again until you have some decent pictures of that masked thief. Out!" Peter smiled inwardly and walked out. That was a close one.

He took the elevator down and as he walked along the sidewalk he decided to go get some lunch. As he walked towards the restaurant he hear a familiar voice yelling out to him.

"Peter!" He turned around and saw MJ hurrying towards him. He smiled as she approached.

"Hey M.J. how were the additions?" he asked looking in to her dazzling green eyes.

"I got a part! I am Gina, the girl friend of the main character!" She beamed looking up at him.

"That's great! Except I don't want you to be anybody else's girlfriend except for mine." He said jokingly. She smiled up at him and reached up and kissed him on the check.

"Don't worry Tiger, its just acting remember?" she said rolling her eyes. At first he rejected her and now he didn't want to share any of her. The thought made her laugh.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked her.

"Oh, nothing. I am just glad your there for me Pete." She said squeezing him around the middle. Peter hugged her back and after a while the broke the hug.

"Want to go get some lunch with me?" he asked pointing to the restaurant across the street. But before she could reply his spider sense went off and before he could do any thing about it a person dressed in black came up behind M.J. and pointed a gun at her head and he felt the same thing happen to him.

"Don't say a word or you'll get it." Said the person behind him, whispering in his ear. Peter decided not to take action yet and nodded. He shoved Peter in to an ally and Peter could see they were doing the same to Mary Jane. _Great_, he thought, _we're being mugged._

After they were far enough in to the ally where no one could see them, the person said, "Take out your wallet!" Peter could see M.J. looking at him, a little panicked, and he nodded telling her he knew what to do.

All of the sudden Peter swung around and punched the guy in the jaw, throwing him back up against the wall. He slid down the bricks, unconscious. Then the other mugger got panicked and took his gun away from M.J. and started shooting at him.

Thanks to his Spidy sense and the muggers bad aiming, he was easily able to dodge them and finally got close enough to him to kick the gun out of his hand. The gun slid out of the muggers reach.

Before the mugger had time to defend himself he received a kick to the stomach. He recoiled only to receive a punch to the back sending him sprawling down against the pavement, knocking his head against it. He fell unconscious.

After webbing the two muggers up he turned to Mary Jane. "Are you okay?" Peter asked and she nodded.

"Just a little shaken up." She replied. "How about you?"

Peter shrugged. "Never better." She laughed.

"Only you can go through an experience like that and not be the slightest bit shaken up." He chuckled slightly, grabbed her around the waist, and walked away from the two webbed up muggers.

"So how about that offer I proposed earlier?" he asked her again since she didn't get to answer before.

"Certainly." She replied walking in step with him.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Harry decided he didn't know Peter any more, or this Peter anyways. The one that destroyed peoples lives just like he destroyed his. He knew what had to be done. He willed himself to do it but just couldn't come to it. He knew Peter once, and he believed that there was still a little bit of him still in there.

Night after night he tried to think of what he would do. Then, last night, it hit him. Who ever said he had to be the one to kill him? Couldn't anyone do it? He turned this thought over and over in his head.

He then, almost against his will, went out and talked to some gangs around town, trying to figure out who would be the best person to do the job.

After a few days he found him. His name was Larry Joule and he was known for his "jobs" around town. Harry confronted him and told him his plan. He told him that he wanted Spider-Man dead. He told him who Spider-Man was and he told him that he had little "helpers" for him to do the job.

When he says helpers he is referring to his dads gas, and material, not to mention cash for getting the job done. After some persuading he agreed and said he would meet him in three days for his enhancements.

And sure enough three days later at eleven o' clock (at night) Harry saw Larry come in to the lobby at OsCorp. He went down the stairs and greeted him. He looked Larry over and, by the looks of it he wasn't the least bit nervous. "Where do we start?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Harry smiled. "Right this way." He said leading him over to his fathers lab. Half of Harry was glad that Spider-Man was going to finally get what he deserved but the other half of Harry knew he didn't want Peter dead, and he wasn't the type to go around and terrorize people.

He was on the brink of insanity because his fathers voice was now his only friend, and the part of his mind that said Peter couldn't have tried to kill his father was starting to be pushed in to the back of his brain and ignored because his father threatened to leave him. He couldn't stand the thought of being left alone, when he was so depressed and paranoid. He figured he had to do something, and so he did.

They entered the lab after going through many dark and twisted hallways and there was a single scientist operating the machines, getting it ready for the gassing process.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked Larry, and Larry nodded and Harry gestured him in to the glass dome, in which his father became the Green Goblin.

Harry just stood on the sidelines and watched as the scientist strapped Larry in and he went back to his computer and started typing furiously. After several moments of typing and several beeps there was one shriller than the rest and Harry saw the green liquid in the container start to drain. As it did so gas started to leak in to the chamber.

A few minutes later the gas completely filled the chamber and Larry started to scream. Harry could see his dark figure lashing out against the straps holding him in. Harry just wished it would be all over soon.

Then after a few more moments the gas started to drain away along with Larry's screaming. After a while most of the gas was gone and Larry stopped screaming completely and one of the machines started to screech. The scientist looked them over and gasped. "His heart stopped!" he exclaimed.

Harry paused as it sank in. "Well do something!" Harry yelled over the noise. The scientist ran up to Larry and started doing CPR.

After a few moments of that the machines beeped to life again and Larry awoke with a start. He tried to get up but he was still strapped in. The scientist quickly went out of the chamber and pushed a button, freeing him of the straps.

He slowly got up, examining his new muscles. He was a little shell-shocked. Harry then went in to the chamber. "Very good, I am glad the gas still worked even after a year or two."

Larry just looked up at him and said, "So where can I find this Peter Parker you speak of?"

Harry grinned evilly, almost against his will. "Don't worry, we will get to that soon enough." He stated and led Larry out of the room.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Peter was lying in bed trying and failing to get some sleep. Sure, he was tired but something was just bugging him. He glanced over to the clock on the dresser. It was eleven fifteen.

He got home from patrolling at ten thirty, and surprisingly found only one or two muggers. Things were just too quiet. It gave Peter the chills. Its not that he didn't like it being calm, he just felt like it was sort of the calm before the storm…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

A/N

I know, I know, that was sort of a crappie place to end the chapter, but I felt like this time, instead of the bad guys ending the chapter, the good guys should: D

Okay guys I know your out there, all you have to do is review and it will make me type faster! Cuz then I know people are reading it and that equals yay! Sooooooo…

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! This chapter took a long time to write because I went on a two-day vacation (I still worked on it at the hotel!) and I have been feeling slightly under the weather. But I finally finished it!

Oh yea, Thanks closetfan for reviewing and don't worry, I wasn't sad, I just got an editor!

Her name is Sara…. Oh- I almost forgot… THANKS SARA FOR EDITING FOR ME! (There. You should be happy now that I posted that so now you can't nag me about it. lol)

So anyways here is the story!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

After a while Peter was finally able to get to sleep and awoke to his alarm clock going off at nine. He made sure to set it so he didn't have to have another one of those waking up late episodes again.

He rolled over and turned his alarm off, and slowly got up. As he got ready for the day he remembered why he had set his alarm for nine is because he had to go visit Aunt May at ten thirty.

He smiled, remembering all the phone messages she has left over the past few weeks insisting that he was to busy for his own good and that he should come and visit her. So here he is getting ready to go over to his aunts apartment. After taking a shower, getting dressed and combing his hair it was nine thirty and so he decided to go to a diner close by to eat some breakfast.

As he was sitting there, waiting for the waitress to come and ask him what drink he wanted, his spider sense went crazy. He looked around. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. He decided that if something were to happen, Spider-Man would see to it.

His spider sense was growing stronger with every second. He stood up, ran out of the restaurant and started to turn in to the nearest ally when he saw it. There was a figure zooming through the sky, coming towards… him. He stood there trying to figure out who or what was coming towards him. After a few seconds a green figure on a glider came into focus.

_What? It can't be!_ He thought to himself. He stood there shocked to the bone when every thing started to go in slow motion. He didn't pay attention to it though, he even he just kept thinking. _He was dead! Wait, no he is dead- think straight Parker!_

All of the sudden his spider sense went off the hook. He was snapped back reality. That's when he remembered- when his spidey sense slowed every thing down, there was normally a something he had to get away from… he looked around and finally saw a green and gold orb rolling to a stop at his feet.

_Ah, that would be why my spidey sense are screaming at me to move… _Peter thought and then dashed away with superhuman speed, hoping that nobody was paying attention. The blow still knocked him off his feet. He went flying through the air hit the pavement and scraped up his cheek, hands, and knees. People started to scream and run in all different directions.

He rolled over to see the Green Goblin hovering over him on his glider. Peter immediately got up. His fear was conformed; the Green Goblin was back.

Peter wasn't sure if it was a different guy under the mask or if somehow Norman Osborn survived, and with out the answer to that, he didn't know if he knew that he was Spider-Man or not. So with that in mind he tried to run off, looking like a normal civilian, but the Goblin just moved in front of him and punched him into the brick wall.

Peter hit the wall hard and bricks started to rain down on him. He saw little burst of light in front of his eyes and his head swam. He quickly shook it off and slowly got up only to be picked up by the neck. The Goblin just held him there and said to him "Hello there Spider-Man, its about time we met." As Peter choked for air he was able to look at him through his watery eyes. That couldn't be Norman, it had to be somebody else, but never less, he knew that he was Spider-Man. He cursed to himself.

The need for air was take over his thoughts and he started to panic. Trying to think straight he thought about what to do with out making it obvious that he was Spider-Man. He then decided that kicking him would do and so he took up a surprising amount of energy just to swing back his leg and kick the Goblin in the groin.

He kicked him hard enough so that the Goblin got the wind knocked out of him and doubled over, releasing Peter so that he dropped to the ground. After Peter caught his breath he stood up only to receive a punch to the jaw making him stagger back a few steps.

Trying to recover from the last blow, he heard the glider gears shifting around. He looked up and saw two gun barrels slid into place.

_Uh oh_, he thought. He quickly looked around to see that no one was watching him and he sent two web balls flying through the air at lighting speed. Each one hit the barrel of a gun, preventing them from shooting any bullets. Fortunately the Goblin glanced down at his arm to see if he had his finger over the right button when Peter shot the webs so he didn't notice.

"Say goodbye sucker!" He said insanely and pressed the button he glanced down at. The Goblin waited expectantly, but nothing came. "What the-" He started but then a red light started to blink on his arm.

Peter took the distraction as a chance to run into the closest ally. He quickly ripped his shirt off to expose the Spidey suit under it.

The mask was last to come on as he lifted up off the ground. He swung over to a buildings' rooftop. He found the Goblin had put away the guns, probably not knowing what was wrong with them and he was looking around for his alter ego.

When Goblins back was to him he shot out two strands of webbing that connected to the Goblins back and he yanked him off his glider. The glider stopped in midair when it's passenger was thrown to the ground. The Goblin landed on his back, and immediately got up and reached for the webbing on his back. Before Peter registered what was happing the Goblin pulled on them with all of his might, causing Peter to be flung off of the building top he was perched on.

As he flew towards the ground he simply let go of the webbing he was holding onto and sent a new strand to a building corner. Using the momentum from the Goblins yank, he steered for the Goblin and stuck out his legs. His feet made contact with the Goblin's chest, sending him flying in to the wall. Spider-Man then quickly changed directions and landed so he could be facing the Goblin again as he got up.

"You'll pay for that!" the Goblin said when he was standing again.

Peter rolled his eyes. "If I had a penny for every time I've herd someone say that, I'd be rich." He quipped before ducking under a furry of punches.

For a while you couldn't tell who was throwing the punches and who was receiving them. You wouldn't even be able to tell who was winning and who was losing. Then it became obvious when the Green Goblin was thrown across the street and skidded to a halt on the sidewalk.

Spider-Man wasn't better off himself; he was pretty bruised up, not to mention he was bleeding in several places. He saw the Goblin get up slowly and press another button on his arm and the glider zoomed over to his side. "Until next time Spider-Man!" he spat out hopping onto it and doing a circle around Peter.

"You're giving up on me?" he said watching him, wondering if he should follow him or let him go.

The Goblin decided not to respond to Peter's question and said, "But since you have given me such a pleasant time, I think I will leave you with a departing gift." And with that he took out another one of his green and gold bombs, this time pressing it and then holding it for a few seconds. After the ticking got quicker he threw it.

Peter saw the bomb coming but since it was already to close to exploding he knew he couldn't get away fast enough. He tried to web zip over to a building top hoping that he could get away from the worst of it when it went off. For the second time that day he tumbled on to the pavement. He got up as quickly as his body allowed and looked around. The Goblin was nowhere to be found.

He turned around to see the damage the fight had done to the block. There were several damaged building from where both him and Goblin were knocked into walls and the bombs were nothing short of disastrous. The diner looked like it was going to need some rearranging from the first bomb and the second one crumbled up an apartment building pretty bad.

Peter sighed in frustration. He decided to go home and bandage up his scrapes. He quickly web slinged to his apartment and took another shower and cleaned his wounds. Then he looked at himself in a mirror. He had a black eye forming and a scraped up face. He sighed again. Aunt May, would probably have a heart attack when she saw him. That's when he remembered. He ran into his room to see what time it was.

_Will I ever be able to be on time anywhere?_ He asked himself in agony realizing that he an hour late. He quickly got changed, ran out to his scooter, and sped away.

After another fifteen minutes of driving he arrived at his aunts apartment. He walked into the apartment building and went up to where his aunt said she was staying. After he knocked she answered almost immediately. When she first opened the door she was beaming but when she saw Peter's face her smile faded. "Peter, what happened to your face?" she asked concerned.

Peter said the truth, or just a little of it, "The Green Goblin attacked when I was walking over to a diner to get breakfast. He threw a bomb and the explosion knocked me down." He said stepping inside and looking around her new apartment. Everything was mostly unpacked from the move but she had one or two boxes lying around.

"Well come over in to the kitchen and let me see that." She said leading him in to the kitchen. Peter protested feebly as she fussed over him.

After she was satisfied that he was going to live, she started to cook lunch as Peter watched television.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"YOU WHAT!" Harry yelled when Larry told him of the days events. "I told you not to attack him until you're ready! You could have gotten yourself killed!" he bellowed even though he didn't care that much if he lived or died.

"Or worse, you could have killed Spider-Man! I don't want him dead just yet… I want him to suffer first." Harry said. They weren't his words… they were his fathers. Harry still had second thoughts about the plan. He still didn't want Pete to die, even if he was Spider-Man. But he knew it had to be done.

"Sorry, it won't happen again. Next time, I'll be ready." Larry said, head bowed and looked up at Harry with determination in his eyes. It was all an act. He knew that Harry had to go. He didn't take orders from anyone, but with his help he could get even stronger, and so he was going to have to delay disposing of him until later.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

A/N

Pllllleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee review! I'm not too proud to beg!


End file.
